


[Podfic] Kid Things

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] theskywasblue's Domestic AU Series [1]
Category: Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Inception Domestic AU Series.  “Eames, we have a deal – remember? I handle the teachers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kid Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kid Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626541) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Podfic link for [Kid Things](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8u64id8o5dv37hk/01_Kid_Things.mp3)

[](http://s239.photobucket.com/user/kansouame/media/Domestic1_zps4241ef08.jpg.html)  


Title: Kid Things  
Author: [](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://theskywasblue.dreamwidth.org/)**theskywasblue**  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: G  
File size/type: 9.27 MB, .mp3  
Length: 10m:08s  
Author's Summary: Part 1 of the Inception Domestic AU Series. “Eames, we have a deal – remember? I handle the teachers."  
Text version: [Kid Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626541)  
Podfic link for [Kid Things](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8u64id8o5dv37hk/01_Kid_Things.mp3)


End file.
